1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for power optimization of the travel mode in a vehicle/train according to the preamble of claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
When schedules for rail traffic are drawn up, time reserves for unforeseen events and adverse operating conditions are included in the plans. Since during real journeys the operating conditions are typically. more favorable than assumed in the plan, the time reserves which arise become available for other purposes. A particularly practical use of the time reserves is the saving of power by means of a suitable travel mode of the vehicle/train.
In this connection, DE 30 26 652 A1, DD 255 132 A1 and EP 0 467 377 B1 disclose methods relating to how a vehicle is moved in a power-optimal manner between two stops. In the case of long routes, a subdivision into a number of sections is proposed, an optimum partial solution being determined in each section, and the overall solution resulting from the combination of the partial solutions.
DE 30 26 652 A1 and EP 0 467 377 B1 concern a system structure in which methods for power minimization can be realized, account being taken of an overall route between two stops (stop stations).
The previously known methods are based on a vehicle model which contains the speed of the vehicle as a significant variable. Models for describing the speed change over the distance are, however, disadvantageously very nonlinear. The use of an iterative numerical algorithm to solve the implicit nonlinear equations is critical, in particular in real-time application. No explicit analytical solution is known.
The invention is based on the object of specifying an improved method for power optimization of the travel mode in a vehicle/train having an overall route subdivided into a number of sections.
This object is achieved, in conjunction with the preamble, by the features specified in claim 1.
The advantages which can be achieved by the invention consist in particular in the fact that by using the equation of motion for the kinetic energy of the vehicle in the vehicle model, the optimization calculation is simplified. The use of an explicit analytical solution of the equation of motion for the kinetic energy of the vehicle permits prior determination of the necessary computing effect, which is important in particular for the use under real-time conditions.
Advantageous refinements of the invention are identified in the subclaims.
Further advantages of the proposed method emerge from the following description.